Silenced
by moNkeY-of-Silence
Summary: A broken crystal, years and years of work shattered, a shocking conspiracy. A thousand years later a marine stumbles upon these shards. Unleashed are members of a secret organization, hidden underground. A great terror unleashed into the world.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The incessant screaming had started to get into his head; they had been underground for five straight days and nights. They had absolutely no concerns about being underground save the few Zerg that still lurked around here and there. Sent on a mission to recover Kerrigan's Crystal, they were almost complete.

"Hey Zeratul I think I found something," cried a tempted zealot.

"Roger that, code: 479 over," replied a very anxious Zeratul.

If they had found the crystal then it would finally be time to go home for them. They had originally started out with a group of fifteen zealots and ten dragoons. The Zerg had taken a minor toll on their numbers. Currently they were twenty strong altogether.

Zeratul and his guards rushed toward the zealot on the edge of a cavernous crevasse. Down on the bottom a small sparkle and a rustling of dried leaves from the Totakian trees had seized Zeratul's attention. As they moved closer to the edge, a red diamond shaped object floating under a device was apparent.

"MOVE IN," a very exhilarated Zeratul commanded.

The troops did as they were told. They climbed down innumerable makeshift ladders on the side of the crevasse. Somewhere around the middle Zeratul noticed a small red claw under a stone. He thought it was just some stupid dead zergling from a while ago when the Zerg inhabited the place. Suddenly the red claw jumped and revealed itself as a zergling, although very much alive. It moved with lightning fast speed and snatched the crystal from Zeratul's outstretched grip. He cursed himself for thinking it was a dead zergling.

"After the little thing!!!!"

"Sire, he had gone into a Zerg base."

"Wait, wait, wait, I thought we had wiped all the Zerg bases with our last dragoon assault."

"We think it was built just now."

"Hmmmm interesting, a new Zerg base eh?"

"Yes sir."

"Well it doesn't matter," said Zeratul to a very worried zealot, "Lets move in!!!!"

"But, but, but, sir......."

"No buts, we move in now, watch your back and shut up."

As they moved toward the zerg base, Zeratul had noticed a small disturbance along the ridges of the underground canyon. He found this sound very unnerving, though he didn't say anything about it. They had finally reached the bottom and crept silently through the base. No major problems had occurred while infiltrating the base except a couple of hydralisks, nothing the dragoons couldn't handle. After a few dreadful minutes they had finally reached Kerrigan's Crystal. Zeratul immediately picked it up; to the dismay of his troops a sudden alarm had cut through the silence like a silver blade through water. They only had a few seconds to get out of there before the legendary zerg lurkers arrived. The zealots fired up their psionic blades and got ready for battle. They tanked down the path they had come down on. Lurkers popped out of nowhere and Zeratul knew that they were in trouble now since they had no way to attack them without a detector. Out of the blue a protoss arbiter came and used recall on them and they teleported back the protoss base.

"Excellent job Zeratul, you shall definitely be commended for this great deed you have performed for your people," a magnanimous Felix cried.

"Thank you Fenix for your.... Generous comment," replied Zeratul.

Zeratul took the crystal to the placement area set aside for it. The second it landed at the altar, fifty dark templars surrounded them. As Zeratul walked out, a couple of the templars moved aside to reveal a small gap. A high templar came and accompanied him back to where the other leaders awaited his presence.

"Welcome Zeratul, many anxious leaders await your presence."

"Thank you Atanis, for the warm welcome," said a very gracious Zeratul.

"Zeratul thank you for accomplishing your mission and risking your life for the sake of our people," articulated Raszagal, she usually did all the talking with the High Council.

"No problem Raszagal, now what would you have me do with it?"

As the conversation between Zeratul and the High Council went on, a very curious Fenix decided to check out the crystal for himself. He handled the crystal with extreme care and looked at it through all sides. The guarding dark templars couldn't do anything since Fenix outranked them by far. Fenix decided to take it back to his lab and examine this crystal in more detail. On the way back he was humming to himself an old song that he loved. Not seeing where he was heading, he hit a shuttle head on and the crystal went flying out of his hands and shattered into seven different pieces. He couldn't believe his own eyes, he had destroyed something Zeratul had worked so hard to get. He immediately gathered up the shards and took them back to his lab. Knowing that the shards would be of no use, he took them to a nearby crevasse and hid them under mountains and mountains of rocks.

"Ok Raszagal, I will go and put it into the shield generator."

"Do it quick before the zerg strike us."

As Zeratul headed towards the altar, he noticed all the dark templars had disappeared. Suddenly an explosion rocked him off his feet and he landed hard on his ass.

"Son of a bitch, who the hell did that?"

He ran towards the altar and noticed there was no crystal there.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!!"

Whisking off towards the source of the explosion, he didn't like what he saw. Thousands of hydralisks and mutalisks were advancing towards the base. He saw all the leaders heading into an underground chamber while the zealots and dark templars fending off the hydralisks. Overhead mutalisks were slaughtering their scouts, he decided he would fight and the men would be moralized if they saw a leader was fighting alongside them. A few hours later with almost all their forces dead and thousands more hydralisks waiting, Fenix popped out of nowhere and charged at the hydralisks. Seeing that there was no more use he tried to herd the rest of the troops down underground as Fenix dropped dead after killing a few hundred hydralisks.

"No sir we stay here and fight, you go on and save yourself."

"Thank you, you shall always be remembered as a hero, brave, courageous, and a selfless man. Brother, I admire you."

With that he took off into the tunnel and the covering closed.

Chapter 1:

1000 years later.....

"Hey Ryan why don't you get your little marine ass back here boy."

"Hey jackass why don't you mind your own business?"

Ryan and Lenny had been friends ever since they were small boys; they both had seen the marines on television and had imagined themselves fighting the zerg. Once they had both turned eighteen they had enrolled into the marine program. They qualified with flying marks. After spending five years in the force they had both seen their share of action. Ryan with about 127 kills and Lenny with 130 kills, they had kept track of score. One day they were both thrown with a Terran colonization caravan. After a full week's of travel they had arrived at their designated spot.

Upon their arrival, they had been sent out as scouts to explore the area. They had stumbled upon a few zerglings but nothing big.

"Whoa look at this. What in the name of god is this?"

"What, what, what? What the fuck is that?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I think its part of a zealot's weapon."

"Funny, how would a zealot get here?"

"Don't ask me. I thought you were the expert on history."

"There was a lost settlement in this area, no one knows exactly where, but just in this area. There are a few theories on how they had disappeared; most people think that they were attacked by zerg."

"Funny, I CLAIM THE WEAPON I FOUND IT FIRST," bellowed Ryan.

"Ok, ok man, Christ, stupid jackass......"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing,"

They started to head back to the base camp. They headed into Joe's, their leader, building and reported to him. Lenny had noticed how Ryan left out the part about finding the zealots psionic blade. After a dinner of mutton and cornbread, they headed back to their own cabins and immediately fell asleep.

A few miles out, a dark templar watched the terran camp with his far range night-vision binoculars. After watching the two scouting marines go back to their cabins, he decided to head back to his base, when suddenly a rustle behind him grabbed his attention. He put away the binoculars and fired up his warp blades and slashed around the bushes behind him. Few seconds later, a body of a terran firebat fell out. He immediately ran thinking someone heard his weapon.

The next day Ryan and Lenny got up and washed up and put on their battle gear. That's when Joe came up to them and asked them to scout for one more day. They knew that they couldn't argue with Joe, considering he was a lieutenant and they were sergeants. Even though most marines were privates, and goliath drivers were sergeants, they asked to keep their gear and stay with marine gear except with a better gun. Standard issue marine gauss rifles did five damage according to the weapons board, their modified gauss rifles did around thirty damage. After eating a hearty breakfast of stale oatmeal, they set off on their exploration expedition.

"Man this sucks ass, why do we always have to do the damn exploring," whined Ryan.

"Because Joe is a hater and he's scared we'll take his job."

"Oh I see. Well in that case, this is the mission I will get myself promoted."

"Good luck......."

The same dark templar watched them nearby behind a bush. He pitied them; all they talked about was their jobs and their bastard superior. All of a sudden they looked his way and started his way. He immediately took off and headed back to his base, knowing they couldn't see him, he wasn't too worried.

"Hey, HEY, Ryan come here look at these footprints."

"Hmmmmm, look like dark templar to me, but what would a dark templar be doing here?"

"Beats me, looks like the tracks our fresh, I was wondering if we should report back to Joe?"

"I saw fuck him; let's follow these prints and find where they lead to."

"Ok your idea, your blame."

They followed the tracks wherever they went. Following the tracks for about thirty minutes, Ryan started to get tired of doing it, but he wouldn't give up unless Lenny gave up first. A couple minutes later they came upon a huge crevasse, and the tracks just ended, no direction, just disappeared.

"I know this place," Lenny said.

"This crevasse used to be filled with huge gigantic rocks; a recent earthquake had shifted them down slope. Supposedly the shards of Kerrigan's Crystal are in this area, but it was never confirmed."

"Ok, Ok, who the hell cares about no crystal?"

"The crystal can give anyone infinite power and it can power the mythical sonorious protoss shield."

"Ok I care...."

"Hehe thought you would."

"Hey what's that red thing down there? The little thing poking out under that rock."

"By god, I think you have just found a shard of the crystal."

"Damn I'm good, let's go down there and take a look. Unless you're too much of a pussy and won't go down?

"Fuck you, race you down. Loser gives up ice cream at dinner."

"You're on bitch."

As they raced down, the dark templar reemerged from his hiding place. He watched them and as he feared they had discovered the shards. He immediately crept back into the cavernous underground room.

"Sir they've found the shards," the dark templar told him with apprehension.

"Yes, they have, we shall just wait and see, this should be interesting, no terran has ever held the crystal."

"Yes sir, what would you have me do now?"

"Just follow them and make sure they don't see you," replied Zeratul.

Back on top, Ryan and Lenny had finally made it down to the bottom and were arguing who had gotten down first.

"Since we can't settle this, we race to the shards, whoever gets there first, wins. Ok?"

"Fine," replied Lenny

"1."

"2."

"3," they shouted in unison.

They took off and sprinted towards the shards, neither was very quick considering they had ninety pound suits on. Ryan had outrun Lenny with an obvious lead. Lenny knew he couldn't argue so he shut up.

"You sure you want to pick that up?"

"No I'm not," answered Ryan.  
"See there are more than one shard, we pick one up at the same time."

"Fine then, on three."

"1."

"2."

"3."

They both picked up an equal sized shard, a red light burst out of their body with the force of a thousand suns. The light lasted for a minute, after the light had disappeared, a large aftershock rippled through the air with immense force. Both Ryan and Lenny were blasted backwards and awoken with a start.

"Well, that was somewhat odd," said a very startled Lenny.  
"True, but I feel different, somehow like I'm more powerful than anybody in the whole world."

Ryan picked up a rock and crushed it with unbelievable ease.

"What the fuck....."

Lenny walked over the largest boulder he could find and picked it up with his right hand and threw it a hundred meters out.

A minute later, a deep rumbling within the earth shook them both back to reality, a massive yellow object was rising out of the ground along with many others. As they watched with awe, they were both wondering what in the name of god these buildings were. They ran back to the base and they immediately collapsed.

Chapter 2:

"I think he's awake now, I'm not sure."

"Spray some more water on him that should wake him up for sure. If not then take him and give him a swirly."

"Christ you're mean Lenny, he's your best friend and you want to give him a swirly."

Ryan suddenly came to and was staring into the ever beautiful face of Meghan. She was the resident medic in this whole caravan and was the shining light of his life. He thought surely he was dreaming since he never worked up the courage to talk to her. Though inside he needed her like how humans needed water. He wasn't like Lenny who had no problem with girls, Ryan was the shy type, but once he knew someone he didn't know how to be quiet.

"Hello Ryan, awake from your beauty sleep? You've been out for two days straight now."

"Hey Meghan, I love you."

With that he just fell back into unconsciousness, and back into the abyss of sleep.

"Whoa where did that come from?"

"He's loved you for who knows how long, he's never worked up the courage to talk to you since you're always surrounded by friends except in the bathroom...."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I would have just talked to him. Geez."

Lenny just shrugged it off and walked outside to play space football with his friends. He left her confused and in a state of confusion. Inside she knew that she liked Ryan, yet she never talked to him since he seemed so odd with his friends. He was really hot she admitted, but he had some funny habits such as being funny in any situation which was awkward under certain circumstances. Now she knew she would try to talk to him more.

The next day Ryan woke up on the hospital bed and looked around and took in his surroundings. He stood up and wobbled to a makeshift chair by the sink in the room. He sat their contemplating different options on how to go on with Meghan. He sat there for a few minutes and got up to leave. As he exited the room and walked down the hall he ran into her.

He couldn't help but notice those soft tender lips, the full round cheeks always exploding with color, the deep brown exotic eyes he could stare at for hours, the sky high eye-lashes, and the lithe figure of her body. He looked up and down around her body and took notice of every curve, every muscle, and her beautiful breasts.

"How are you Ryan?"

"From what I observed I'll live, just feel a little drunk now but that's no problem. Don't worry Meghan, I just feel like I'm on crack, but of course I am 24/7. You know me, always ok."

She gave him a smile and turned around and left. He watched her walk as he saw her ass from side to side in her tight jeans. Suddenly she turned around and blew him a kiss. He felt himself blush immediately and gave her one of his famous "high" grins. She laughed out loud and he thought god, I could listen to her laugh for days.

Suddenly a sharp pain on the back of his head jerked him back to reality; he turned around and saw Lenny cracking up like a maniac. He socked him on the shoulder and grinned.

"Wake up lover boy, we got work to do."

"Can't we get some chow first? I feel like I haven't fed for three days."

"You only feel like that because you haven't fed for three days......"

They walked over to the cafeteria and grabbed some pepperoni pizza and started munching. They sat there in silence and ate until they were full and could eat absolutely no more.  
"Ah man you shouldn't eat so much, I'm sure Meghan likes you at 170 pounds not at 400 pounds my man."

"Shut up, just regaining my strength."

"Oh yes about those crystals, somehow I seemed to have lost that strength, but I still have those shards, and we discovered some kind of distant activity about ten miles north of our current position."

"I have a hunch on this, not sure if it's right but it's a guess."

"What is it?"

"Not telling you yet, I want to be sure about it before I get everyone alarmed up, and besides I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Oh yes of course now you and Meghan are fucking around with each other, you want to impress her."

"Shut the fuck up."

They put on their space suits and picked up their gauss rifles and went outside to take a look. Noticing nothing, they decided to go start a game of space football; it had all the same rules except they could fly up and grab the ball in midair. They got thirty people to play, fifteen on each team. As they played Ryan never noticed that someone in the medical building was watching them.

"Isn't he hot?"

"Have to admit he is a hottie, he plays a mean space football too, look at him go, damn that was a nice interception," answered Jean, one of Meghan's girlfriends.

"God I love him, I don't know what to do, I can't get him off my mind."

"Girl, just go talk to him and ask him out, unless you wanna just slam it home."

"I think I just might slam it home, you know having a baby wouldn't be such a bad idea, another soldier or an assistant medic."

While they were playing football a group of zealots, 15 strong had gathered at the edge of their field. Leading them was Ragnor, a very experienced zealot with over 200 kills in seven years of service. The fifteen of them surrounded the space football field and waited for Ragnor's signal to move in and attack. They all fired up their psionic blades and got ready to strike.

Ryan was about to throw the ball when he stopped in mid-motion. He looked around the field and noticed that there was a long shadow over by a tree.

"Guys I think something is wrong, see that shadow? Looks like a zealot to me. GET YOUR WEAPONS NOW!!!!"

Ragnor sounded the signal when they were halfway to their weapons. The zealots charged in with bloodlust in their eyes, they hungered to kill and to reclaim their ancient land. Ragnor saw a couple of his comrades fall down to the ground after being shot to death. He decided to go after the one who had alarmed them. He currently was taking another zealot; shockingly he took him down with just a few bursts of his rifle. He turned his head in Ragnor's direction and screamed.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER DIE DIE DIE!!!"

He squeezed off a few shots on Ragnor, Ragnor was shocked at the pain, it was many times more then a normal gauss rifle. He finally reached him and slashed him on his thigh; he reloaded his rifle and shit him in the head. Ragnor dropped dead and the remaining zealots, seeing this fled for their lives.

They cheered him on and named him Ryan the Hound. Ryan liked this new nickname but still most people called him Ryan. As they entered the main building the story of Ryan smelling the trap had spread like wildfire, soon the story came to Meghan's ear.

Chapter 3:

She slipped into bed with him; she wore nothing except a sheer nightgown. At first she lay there doing nothing, after a while he woke.

"What the fuck???"

"Did you miss me? I missed you...... great battle today."

"Thanks"

She grabbed his face and planted a French on him, he kissed back and all of a sudden they were in a web of passion and lust. She slipped her hand under his boxers and felt all around. She put her hand around the edge and pulled it down, he got up and took off her nightgown and was amazed.

"Goddamn, you hella fine girl."

She got on top of them and he plunged in and out countless times, they both felt an electric shock running through them. The atmosphere was charged with passion and lust. She finally stopped and went lower, she licked it over and over again, the convulsions gripped him like a vise.

The next morning he woke up and noticed that Meghan was still asleep. He slipped out quietly for he didn't want to wake her. Putting on his suit, he went to the cafeteria and bought her a special meal of her favorite breakfast foods, he bought her buttermilk pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, Florida orange juice, finished up with a nice lemon flavored jell-o.

"So how was it," asked Jean, trying to hide her grin.

"How did you know about it?"

"Oh come on stop playing, I was the one who convinced her into doing that.

ERRRRGGGHHH!!!!! ERRRRGGGHHH!!!!! ERRRRGGGHHH!!!!! An alarm sounded that meant the base was under attack. All the marines and firebats gathered outside to look what was going on. Our five tanks had already gathered outside and were firing in siege mode. Outside was a horrifying sight, five hundred zealots, three hundred dragoons, twenty-five archons, two carriers, seventy-five dark templars, all led by Zeratul came rushing towards them. The terran forces were outnumbered about 10:1. They had a meager force of 250 marines, 100 firebats, 50 ghosts, 20 wraiths, 3 battlecruisers, and five tanks.

When the fighting started, it was horrific, zealots and marines falling everywhere, our medics were rushing to and fro. Ryan and Lenny had stayed close to each other, covering each other. Suddenly Ryan turns around and sees Meghan all suited up and rushing up towards the wounded, she flashes him a thumbs up and returns to her patient. Ryan spun around and saw an archon behind him; thankfully Lenny already opened fire and killed it. He turned around and checked up on Meghan, he saw that a zealot had snuck up on the medics and attempted to slash her, in his fury; he opened fire and got a head shot. She smiled and blew him a kiss. He returned it with a grim smile and turned back to the oncoming dragoons. Their forces had been depleted down to around 150 marines, 25 firebats, 20 ghosts, 13 wraiths, 2 battlecruisers, and 2 tanks. Suddenly a shriek turned everyone's attention.

From behind them an army of massive strength had advanced onto the battlefield. The hydralisks and mutalisks shrieked. The sound pierced the morning air like an arrow through cloth. Zeratul and Joe had formed a temporary truce to defeat this oncoming host. They were outnumbered sadistically. Their forces numbered, 350 zealots, 75 dragoons, 5 archons, 1 carrier, 56 dark templars, 150 marines, 13 firebats, 17 ghosts, 12 wraiths, 1 battlecruiser, and 1 tank left. While their mighty opponent numbered with 1500 hydralisks, 700 mutalisks, 50 lurkers, 2000 zerglings, and 75 ultralisks. Rushing towards each other the two forces collided with amazing force, the terran were almost all dead, when the reinforcements from earth rushed in with 1000 more marines, 500 firebats, 100 ghosts, and 100 tanks. The battle now was more even, though the terran and protoss made a solid wall; the zerglings still broke through their lines, the zerglings rushed back towards of the medics. Ryan immediately rushed back and fired all his rounds at the twenty or so zerglings, they fell before any permanent damage was done. He had to rush back to the supply depots to gather more ammo before returning back to the battlefield. When he returned, he saw the tide was turning, the tank commanders really didn't elaborate about saving lives, as long as they saw a zerg, they fired. They had eliminated about 1000 or so zerg already. Then protoss reinforcements had arrived. Numerous high templars arrived from shuttles and cast psionic storm on the hydralisks and the reavers took their toll. With one final cry, the remaining terran and protoss charged the zerg and destroyed them. They moved on back to the zerg base and the terran ghosts nuked the place down to hell.

After the war was over, Zeratul and Joe had a diplomatic chat. The reason behind the protoss attack was because they didn't like people finding out about the shards of Kerrigan's Crystal. They had negotiated some common ground. As long as the terran didn't send anything about the shards, the protoss would not attack them. It had seemed everyone was happy with these terms. The protoss returned back to their base and sunk it underground again.

Meanwhile, Meghan and Ryan had two seats booked on the first dropship back to Earth. They had decided to live a normal life of a civilian. They wanted to have kids and live happy lives. They had bought a mansion with the bonus Ryan had gotten for his services to the terran colony. He had also been given the Medal of Courage, the highest honor a soldier could get.

Lenny on the other hand, continued with his military career. Within a few years he had fought many different battles. He had been promoted to captain in a couple of years with 700 kills. He had won the Purple Heart countless times and was close to the Medal of Courage. He still kept in touch with Ryan, it had seemed him and Meghan were doing real well; they had seven children and a great big and nice house.

Epilogue:

A few light-years away on the planet Char; Kerrigan was pissed at her commander.

"YOU COMMAND HALF OF MY FORCES TO CRUSH A LITTLE TERRAN AND PROTOSS AND YOU LOSE ALL OF MY TROOPS AND YOU COME BACK TO ME SAYING THAT YOU WERE OUTNUMBERED????????"

"My queen listen please, we never expected terran and protoss reinforcements to arrive. They caught us off guard and got lucky."

"GOT LUCKY MY ASS, YOU ARE THE WORST FUCKING COMMANDER I HAD EVER SEEN ADMIT IT BITCH. YOU'RE A DUMBASS FAG, GO TO HELL!!!!!"

"I'll see you there my queen."

Five hydralisks closed onto the commander and slaughtered him. Kerrigan closed her eyes and tried to calm down. They had just lost a major battle and lost half of her forces. The cerebrates would not be pleased. But, they were preparing for another strike, except this time they were going to slam it home. They would blow the minds of every single little pitiful human there was. No one would expect it, no one would prepare for it, No one would see them coming. 1000 mutalisks, 3000 ultralisks, 2500 hydralisks, 4000 zerglings, 3000 guardians, 500 defilers, and 1000 lurkers should be enough to take care of the job regardless of what commander. They were halfway there already; her hatcheries were working at a fabulous pace, producing 300 hydralisks every day. She had already chosen a commander to lead this strike. He had proved himself to know every single strategy in warfare, she had questioned him personally and he had answered each question flawlessly.

Ryan walked up to the general of the global military and told him his theories about zerg preparing to strike at earth. He knew that Kerrigan wouldn't take a loss like that, she had to have the last laugh. That would be what kills her, her pride. The general thought he had a point and immediately ordered a conscription and prepared every available soldier there was. We had 4000 marines, 2000 tanks, 3000 wraiths, 1000 battlecruisers, 2000 firebats, 1500 ghosts, and 1500 goliaths all in progress. Ryan was sure they would be ready if war was brought to them. War was inevitable he knew, being prepared for war would definitely come in handy. That night he went home and talked to Meghan after the kids had gone to sleep. They finally went to bed and made it their night.

On the planet of Char, the zerg troops were already boarding, it would be a long journey but once they got there, they would pawn them.

This is my first post please R&R or I won't continue!!! Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

1000 years later.....

"Hey Ryan why don't you get your little marine ass back here boy."

"Hey jackass why don't you mind your own business?"

Ryan and Lenny had been friends ever since they were small boys; they both had seen the marines on television and had imagined themselves fighting the zerg. Once they had both turned eighteen they had enrolled into the marine program. They qualified with flying marks. After spending five years in the force they had both seen their share of action. Ryan with about 127 kills and Lenny with 130 kills, they had kept track of score. One day they were both thrown with a Terran colonization caravan. After a full week's of travel they had arrived at their designated spot.

Upon their arrival, they had been sent out as scouts to explore the area. They had stumbled upon a few zerglings but nothing big.

"Whoa look at this. What in the name of god is this?"

"What, what, what? What the fuck is that?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I think its part of a zealot's weapon."

"Funny, how would a zealot get here?"

"Don't ask me. I thought you were the expert on history."

"There was a lost settlement in this area, no one knows exactly where, but just in this area. There are a few theories on how they had disappeared; most people think that they were attacked by zerg."

"Funny, I CLAIM THE WEAPON I FOUND IT FIRST," bellowed Ryan.

"Ok, ok man, Christ, stupid jackass......"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing,"

They started to head back to the base camp. They headed into Joe's, their leader, building and reported to him. Lenny had noticed how Ryan left out the part about finding the zealots psionic blade. After a dinner of mutton and cornbread, they headed back to their own cabins and immediately fell asleep.

A few miles out, a dark templar watched the terran camp with his far range night-vision binoculars. After watching the two scouting marines go back to their cabins, he decided to head back to his base, when suddenly a rustle behind him grabbed his attention. He put away the binoculars and fired up his warp blades and slashed around the bushes behind him. Few seconds later, a body of a terran firebat fell out. He immediately ran thinking someone heard his weapon.

The next day Ryan and Lenny got up and washed up and put on their battle gear. That's when Joe came up to them and asked them to scout for one more day. They knew that they couldn't argue with Joe, considering he was a lieutenant and they were sergeants. Even though most marines were privates, and goliath drivers were sergeants, they asked to keep their gear and stay with marine gear except with a better gun. Standard issue marine gauss rifles did five damage according to the weapons board, their modified gauss rifles did around thirty damage. After eating a hearty breakfast of stale oatmeal, they set off on their exploration expedition.

"Man this sucks ass, why do we always have to do the damn exploring," whined Ryan.

"Because Joe is a hater and he's scared we'll take his job."

"Oh I see. Well in that case, this is the mission I will get myself promoted."

"Good luck......."

The same dark templar watched them nearby behind a bush. He pitied them; all they talked about was their jobs and their bastard superior. All of a sudden they looked his way and started his way. He immediately took off and headed back to his base, knowing they couldn't see him, he wasn't too worried.

"Hey, HEY, Ryan come here look at these footprints."

"Hmmmmm, look like dark templar to me, but what would a dark templar be doing here?"

"Beats me, looks like the tracks our fresh, I was wondering if we should report back to Joe?"

"I saw fuck him; let's follow these prints and find where they lead to."

"Ok your idea, your blame."

They followed the tracks wherever they went. Following the tracks for about thirty minutes, Ryan started to get tired of doing it, but he wouldn't give up unless Lenny gave up first. A couple minutes later they came upon a huge crevasse, and the tracks just ended, no direction, just disappeared.

"I know this place," Lenny said.

"This crevasse used to be filled with huge gigantic rocks; a recent earthquake had shifted them down slope. Supposedly the shards of Kerrigan's Crystal are in this area, but it was never confirmed."

"Ok, Ok, who the hell cares about no crystal?"

"The crystal can give anyone infinite power and it can power the mythical sonorious protoss shield."

"Ok I care...."

"Hehe thought you would."

"Hey what's that red thing down there? The little thing poking out under that rock."

"By god, I think you have just found a shard of the crystal."

"Damn I'm good, let's go down there and take a look. Unless you're too much of a pussy and won't go down?

"Fuck you, race you down. Loser gives up ice cream at dinner."

"You're on bitch."

As they raced down, the dark templar reemerged from his hiding place. He watched them and as he feared they had discovered the shards. He immediately crept back into the cavernous underground room.

"Sir they've found the shards," the dark templar told him with apprehension.

"Yes, they have, we shall just wait and see, this should be interesting, no terran has ever held the crystal."

"Yes sir, what would you have me do now?"

"Just follow them and make sure they don't see you," replied Zeratul.

Back on top, Ryan and Lenny had finally made it down to the bottom and were arguing who had gotten down first.

"Since we can't settle this, we race to the shards, whoever gets there first, wins. Ok?"

"Fine," replied Lenny

"1."

"2."

"3," they shouted in unison.

They took off and sprinted towards the shards, neither was very quick considering they had ninety pound suits on. Ryan had outrun Lenny with an obvious lead. Lenny knew he couldn't argue so he shut up.

"You sure you want to pick that up?"

"No I'm not," answered Ryan.  
"See there are more than one shard, we pick one up at the same time."

"Fine then, on three."

"1."

"2."

"3."

They both picked up an equal sized shard, a red light burst out of their body with the force of a thousand suns. The light lasted for a minute, after the light had disappeared, a large aftershock rippled through the air with immense force. Both Ryan and Lenny were blasted backwards and awoken with a start.

"Well, that was somewhat odd," said a very startled Lenny.  
"True, but I feel different, somehow like I'm more powerful than anybody in the whole world."

Ryan picked up a rock and crushed it with unbelievable ease.

"What the fuck....."

Lenny walked over the largest boulder he could find and picked it up with his right hand and threw it a hundred meters out.

A minute later, a deep rumbling within the earth shook them both back to reality, a massive yellow object was rising out of the ground along with many others. As they watched with awe, they were both wondering what in the name of god these buildings were. They ran back to the base and they immediately collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I think he's awake now, I'm not sure."

"Spray some more water on him that should wake him up for sure. If not then take him and give him a swirly."

"Christ you're mean Lenny, he's your best friend and you want to give him a swirly."

Ryan suddenly came to and was staring into the ever beautiful face of Meghan. She was the resident medic in this whole caravan and was the shining light of his life. He thought surely he was dreaming since he never worked up the courage to talk to her. Though inside he needed her like how humans needed water. He wasn't like Lenny who had no problem with girls, Ryan was the shy type, but once he knew someone he didn't know how to be quiet.

"Hello Ryan, awake from your beauty sleep? You've been out for two days straight now."

"Hey Meghan, I love you."

With that he just fell back into unconsciousness, and back into the abyss of sleep.

"Whoa where did that come from?"

"He's loved you for who knows how long, he's never worked up the courage to talk to you since you're always surrounded by friends except in the bathroom...."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I would have just talked to him. Geez."

Lenny just shrugged it off and walked outside to play space football with his friends. He left her confused and in a state of confusion. Inside she knew that she liked Ryan, yet she never talked to him since he seemed so odd with his friends. He was really hot she admitted, but he had some funny habits such as being funny in any situation which was awkward under certain circumstances. Now she knew she would try to talk to him more.

The next day Ryan woke up on the hospital bed and looked around and took in his surroundings. He stood up and wobbled to a makeshift chair by the sink in the room. He sat their contemplating different options on how to go on with Meghan. He sat there for a few minutes and got up to leave. As he exited the room and walked down the hall he ran into her.

He couldn't help but notice those soft tender lips, the full round cheeks always exploding with color, the deep brown exotic eyes he could stare at for hours, the sky high eye-lashes, and the lithe figure of her body. He looked up and down around her body and took notice of every curve, every muscle, and her beautiful breasts.

"How are you Ryan?"

"From what I observed I'll live, just feel a little drunk now but that's no problem. Don't worry Meghan, I just feel like I'm on crack, but of course I am 24/7. You know me, always ok."

She gave him a smile and turned around and left. He watched her walk as he saw her ass from side to side in her tight jeans. Suddenly she turned around and blew him a kiss. He felt himself blush immediately and gave her one of his famous "high" grins. She laughed out loud and he thought god, I could listen to her laugh for days.

Suddenly a sharp pain on the back of his head jerked him back to reality; he turned around and saw Lenny cracking up like a maniac. He socked him on the shoulder and grinned.

"Wake up lover boy, we got work to do."

"Can't we get some chow first? I feel like I haven't fed for three days."

"You only feel like that because you haven't fed for three days......"

They walked over to the cafeteria and grabbed some pepperoni pizza and started munching. They sat there in silence and ate until they were full and could eat absolutely no more.  
"Ah man you shouldn't eat so much, I'm sure Meghan likes you at 170 pounds not at 400 pounds my man."

"Shut up, just regaining my strength."

"Oh yes about those crystals, somehow I seemed to have lost that strength, but I still have those shards, and we discovered some kind of distant activity about ten miles north of our current position."

"I have a hunch on this, not sure if it's right but it's a guess."

"What is it?"

"Not telling you yet, I want to be sure about it before I get everyone alarmed up, and besides I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Oh yes of course now you and Meghan are fucking around with each other, you want to impress her."

"Shut the fuck up."

They put on their space suits and picked up their gauss rifles and went outside to take a look. Noticing nothing, they decided to go start a game of space football; it had all the same rules except they could fly up and grab the ball in midair. They got thirty people to play, fifteen on each team. As they played Ryan never noticed that someone in the medical building was watching them.

"Isn't he hot?"

"Have to admit he is a hottie, he plays a mean space football too, look at him go, damn that was a nice interception," answered Jean, one of Meghan's girlfriends.

"God I love him, I don't know what to do, I can't get him off my mind."

"Girl, just go talk to him and ask him out, unless you wanna just slam it home."

"I think I just might slam it home, you know having a baby wouldn't be such a bad idea, another soldier or an assistant medic."

While they were playing football a group of zealots, 15 strong had gathered at the edge of their field. Leading them was Ragnor, a very experienced zealot with over 200 kills in seven years of service. The fifteen of them surrounded the space football field and waited for Ragnor's signal to move in and attack. They all fired up their psionic blades and got ready to strike.

Ryan was about to throw the ball when he stopped in mid-motion. He looked around the field and noticed that there was a long shadow over by a tree.

"Guys I think something is wrong, see that shadow? Looks like a zealot to me. GET YOUR WEAPONS NOW!!!!"

Ragnor sounded the signal when they were halfway to their weapons. The zealots charged in with bloodlust in their eyes, they hungered to kill and to reclaim their ancient land. Ragnor saw a couple of his comrades fall down to the ground after being shot to death. He decided to go after the one who had alarmed them. He currently was taking another zealot; shockingly he took him down with just a few bursts of his rifle. He turned his head in Ragnor's direction and screamed.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER DIE DIE DIE!!!"

He squeezed off a few shots on Ragnor, Ragnor was shocked at the pain, it was many times more then a normal gauss rifle. He finally reached him and slashed him on his thigh; he reloaded his rifle and shit him in the head. Ragnor dropped dead and the remaining zealots, seeing this fled for their lives.

They cheered him on and named him Ryan the Hound. Ryan liked this new nickname but still most people called him Ryan. As they entered the main building the story of Ryan smelling the trap had spread like wildfire, soon the story came to Meghan's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

She slipped into bed with him; she wore nothing except a sheer nightgown. At first she lay there doing nothing, after a while he woke.

"What the fuck???"

"Did you miss me? I missed you...... great battle today."

"Thanks"

She grabbed his face and planted a French on him, he kissed back and all of a sudden they were in a web of passion and lust. She slipped her hand under his boxers and felt all around. She put her hand around the edge and pulled it down, he got up and took off her nightgown and was amazed.

"Goddamn, you hella fine girl."

She got on top of them and he plunged in and out countless times, they both felt an electric shock running through them. The atmosphere was charged with passion and lust. She finally stopped and went lower, she licked it over and over again, the convulsions gripped him like a vise.

The next morning he woke up and noticed that Meghan was still asleep. He slipped out quietly for he didn't want to wake her. Putting on his suit, he went to the cafeteria and bought her a special meal of her favorite breakfast foods, he bought her buttermilk pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, Florida orange juice, finished up with a nice lemon flavored jell-o.

"So how was it," asked Jean, trying to hide her grin.

"How did you know about it?"

"Oh come on stop playing, I was the one who convinced her into doing that.

ERRRRGGGHHH!!!!! ERRRRGGGHHH!!!!! ERRRRGGGHHH!!!!! An alarm sounded that meant the base was under attack. All the marines and firebats gathered outside to look what was going on. Our five tanks had already gathered outside and were firing in siege mode. Outside was a horrifying sight, five hundred zealots, three hundred dragoons, twenty-five archons, two carriers, seventy-five dark templars, all led by Zeratul came rushing towards them. The terran forces were outnumbered about 10:1. They had a meager force of 250 marines, 100 firebats, 50 ghosts, 20 wraiths, 3 battlecruisers, and five tanks.

When the fighting started, it was horrific, zealots and marines falling everywhere, our medics were rushing to and fro. Ryan and Lenny had stayed close to each other, covering each other. Suddenly Ryan turns around and sees Meghan all suited up and rushing up towards the wounded, she flashes him a thumbs up and returns to her patient. Ryan spun around and saw an archon behind him; thankfully Lenny already opened fire and killed it. He turned around and checked up on Meghan, he saw that a zealot had snuck up on the medics and attempted to slash her, in his fury; he opened fire and got a head shot. She smiled and blew him a kiss. He returned it with a grim smile and turned back to the oncoming dragoons. Their forces had been depleted down to around 150 marines, 25 firebats, 20 ghosts, 13 wraiths, 2 battlecruisers, and 2 tanks. Suddenly a shriek turned everyone's attention.

From behind them an army of massive strength had advanced onto the battlefield. The hydralisks and mutalisks shrieked. The sound pierced the morning air like an arrow through cloth. Zeratul and Joe had formed a temporary truce to defeat this oncoming host. They were outnumbered sadistically. Their forces numbered, 350 zealots, 75 dragoons, 5 archons, 1 carrier, 56 dark templars, 150 marines, 13 firebats, 17 ghosts, 12 wraiths, 1 battlecruiser, and 1 tank left. While their mighty opponent numbered with 1500 hydralisks, 700 mutalisks, 50 lurkers, 2000 zerglings, and 75 ultralisks. Rushing towards each other the two forces collided with amazing force, the terran were almost all dead, when the reinforcements from earth rushed in with 1000 more marines, 500 firebats, 100 ghosts, and 100 tanks. The battle now was more even, though the terran and protoss made a solid wall; the zerglings still broke through their lines, the zerglings rushed back towards of the medics. Ryan immediately rushed back and fired all his rounds at the twenty or so zerglings, they fell before any permanent damage was done. He had to rush back to the supply depots to gather more ammo before returning back to the battlefield. When he returned, he saw the tide was turning, the tank commanders really didn't elaborate about saving lives, as long as they saw a zerg, they fired. They had eliminated about 1000 or so zerg already. Then protoss reinforcements had arrived. Numerous high templars arrived from shuttles and cast psionic storm on the hydralisks and the reavers took their toll. With one final cry, the remaining terran and protoss charged the zerg and destroyed them. They moved on back to the zerg base and the terran ghosts nuked the place down to hell.

After the war was over, Zeratul and Joe had a diplomatic chat. The reason behind the protoss attack was because they didn't like people finding out about the shards of Kerrigan's Crystal. They had negotiated some common ground. As long as the terran didn't send anything about the shards, the protoss would not attack them. It had seemed everyone was happy with these terms. The protoss returned back to their base and sunk it underground again.

Meanwhile, Meghan and Ryan had two seats booked on the first dropship back to Earth. They had decided to live a normal life of a civilian. They wanted to have kids and live happy lives. They had bought a mansion with the bonus Ryan had gotten for his services to the terran colony. He had also been given the Medal of Courage, the highest honor a soldier could get.

Lenny on the other hand, continued with his military career. Within a few years he had fought many different battles. He had been promoted to captain in a couple of years with 700 kills. He had won the Purple Heart countless times and was close to the Medal of Courage. He still kept in touch with Ryan, it had seemed him and Meghan were doing real well; they had seven children and a great big and nice house.

Epilogue:

A few light-years away on the planet Char; Kerrigan was pissed at her commander.

"YOU COMMAND HALF OF MY FORCES TO CRUSH A LITTLE TERRAN AND PROTOSS AND YOU LOSE ALL OF MY TROOPS AND YOU COME BACK TO ME SAYING THAT YOU WERE OUTNUMBERED????????"

"My queen listen please, we never expected terran and protoss reinforcements to arrive. They caught us off guard and got lucky."

"GOT LUCKY MY ASS, YOU ARE THE WORST FUCKING COMMANDER I HAD EVER SEEN ADMIT IT BITCH. YOU'RE A DUMBASS FAG, GO TO HELL!!!!!"

"I'll see you there my queen."

Five hydralisks closed onto the commander and slaughtered him. Kerrigan closed her eyes and tried to calm down. They had just lost a major battle and lost half of her forces. The cerebrates would not be pleased. But, they were preparing for another strike, except this time they were going to slam it home. They would blow the minds of every single little pitiful human there was. No one would expect it, no one would prepare for it, No one would see them coming. 1000 mutalisks, 3000 ultralisks, 2500 hydralisks, 4000 zerglings, 3000 guardians, 500 defilers, and 1000 lurkers should be enough to take care of the job regardless of what commander. They were halfway there already; her hatcheries were working at a fabulous pace, producing 300 hydralisks every day. She had already chosen a commander to lead this strike. He had proved himself to know every single strategy in warfare, she had questioned him personally and he had answered each question flawlessly.

Ryan walked up to the general of the global military and told him his theories about zerg preparing to strike at earth. He knew that Kerrigan wouldn't take a loss like that, she had to have the last laugh. That would be what kills her, her pride. The general thought he had a point and immediately ordered a conscription and prepared every available soldier there was. We had 4000 marines, 2000 tanks, 3000 wraiths, 1000 battlecruisers, 2000 firebats, 1500 ghosts, and 1500 goliaths all in progress. Ryan was sure they would be ready if war was brought to them. War was inevitable he knew, being prepared for war would definitely come in handy. That night he went home and talked to Meghan after the kids had gone to sleep. They finally went to bed and made it their night.

On the planet of Char, the zerg troops were already boarding, it would be a long journey but once they got there, they would pawn them.

This is my first post please R&R or I won't continue!!! Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it.


End file.
